Annoying Anti-Cosmo
by MissKnowAllAboutAntiCosmo
Summary: Author of the list:FanGirlStephie OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Well, this is NOT my POV, it's my fictional chracter,Crystal's POV. If response is good, she'll be in my other stories too.**

Prolouge

I stared at my fairy godparents in sadness ,but I had to do this.I had to annoy Anti-Cosmo for 2 times ,or else I'll lose Cosmo and , I had to be nice to HIM!HIM!

Luckily,I printed out the list of things to do to annoy Anti-Cosmo.

When I arrived at his castle,he was doing paperworks. " Hi, Crystal," He said. "Hi."I replied sadly. I had to stay with him(and his dumb wife Anti-Wanda). I bet I'll never be able to pass the test! I thought,But who knows ?With the help of this list,I just might!


	2. Chapter 2

Prank No.1

"Phew!I need a cup of tea!" Anti-Cosmo said as he floated into the kitchen. I clicked the mini radio on and the British National anthem played.

"Hey!Who did that?" Anti-Cosmo turned and saw me. "I'll get you! "I realised that he saw me. I picked up the mini radio and ran for my life.

"Phew!That was a close one! "I murmured to myself when I reached my bedroom.

**A/N: OMG!I can't believe it! This chapter is ridiculously short!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prank no. 2

"Anti-Cosmo?" I shouted. "Yes?"He asked. "I wish I have a lightning cloud that strikes lightning at the person below it when I stamp my foot!" I wished. "Whatever."Heh , I thought ,I think he bought it.

When he was in the kitchen ,I secretly placed the lightning cloud above him. I hid and stamped my foot loudly. "Eee!"Anti-Cosmo's electroluted. "Who did that?"He shouted as he cleaned himself. "Teehee. "I giggled softly.

Anti-Cosmo started making tea and the cloud followed him wherever Anti

-Cosmo went. I stamped my foot and it struck Anti-Cosmo again. "Eee!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!That's so funny!" I laughed out loud. My "godfather"turned and saw me. Better run for my life.I ran as fast as I could and reached my room in time. It sure was funny! I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Prank no.3

I went down the stairs and saw Anti-Cosmo reading the newspaper. Good ,I thought.I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and I said, "You know what ,Dracula? I really like your giant cupcake dsiguise you wore when you sneaked into the Von Strangle bakery to get Nana Boom Boom's brownies, you know."

I heard him groan under his breath. "You know I'm kidding ,right?" I asked, hugging him. "I do you! You should let me go! Can't…Breathe…!" He choked. "Alright." I said, letting him go.


	5. Chapter 5

Prank no.4

I climbed down the stairs and walked to Anti-Cosmo. "Do you know that Cosmo and Anti-Wanda have a lot of similarities?Like both of them can eat with their feet,both are goofs…" I listed. "Stop!I don't want to hear!"He shouted. "Oh yes you do!"I continued listing their similarities on and on again,and I finally asked, "How can you marry someone who is so alike to your counterpart?" "I don't know!I just don't know!"Anti-Cosmo sure was annoyed.

"Whoa,calm down!You don't have to shout,or do ya?"I asked. "Oh, ,I should continue to make my tea."He pushed me aside.

"Wait!I have one more question for you're so smart,how come you haven't freed the Anti-Faries yet?" I answered, "Well,it's because of a certain someone who always ruin my plans." "Just one more your father Dracula?" I asked. "No,he's not!Stop annoying me and do your homework!" "Whatever!"I grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_You have a message._

"Huh?Who could it be?"I was on Facebook,playing Criminal Case, when I saw a message. I opened it, and it was from Timmy.

_Hey, since you are at Anti-Cosmo's now, I wonder if you could ask him this:_

_**If Schnozmo is a con-artist and Anti-Schnozmo is a Detective to stop those type of cases ,do you help him with them?**_

"Hmm…Okay." I typed my reply and clicked "send".I'll ask him now,I thought. I went downstairs, finding AC sitting on the sofa, with a laptop on his lap and drinking tea. I tiptoed behind him, and found him on…Facebook? "Don't you need to work?" He was startled and almost spilled his tea onto the laptop. "Oh, it's just you. I finished my work." I looked closely and found him chatting with Timmy. "I was going to ask you a question. If Schnozmo is a con-artist and Anti-Schnozmo is a Detective to stop those type of cases, do you help him with them?" I asked. " He has lots of assistants to help him. Now, go way. Timothy and I were just talk about Slenderman." He said, trying to shoo me away. "Slenderman? That's a very scary game, ya know. The boys in our class kept talking about how scary it is just yesterday." I was shocked. "That 's why people only talk about it, but never actually play it. Now shoo." He replied. "What-_ever_!"

I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention!It's now my Exam period, I might not have as much time as before,so please excuse me for slow updates!(It's NOT an excuse!)


End file.
